In a conventional PV assembly, it is necessary to electrically connect a bus bar of a solar cell panel with a contact tip of a contact rail in a PV assembly junction box (hereinafter, referred to as junction box). Usually, the electrical connection is made by using a special elastic clamp. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an Ω-shaped clamp 80 may be used, and in the case that the contact tip 91 of the contact rail 90 is inserted between two gripping portions 81 of the clamp, or in the case that the two gripping portions of the clamp have gripped the contact tip, the tip of the bus bar is inserted between the two gripping portions to electrically connect with the contact tip.
However, the above elastic clamp cannot provide a sufficient gripping force so that it is difficult to ensure a stable electrical connection between the bus bar and the contact tip of the contact rail.
In addition, opening of the elastic clamp usually requires a special tool, which makes the operation of electrically connecting the bus bar and the contact rail complicated and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional elastic clamp.